My Hero, My Lover, My Friend
by DevilDogPrincess
Summary: CHPT 6 Up! Reno's family is murdered by Shinra, so he leaves The Turks and Shinra Inc... Now he has to make it on his own. Will He make new friends or new enemies? Could he even... Fall In Love? RenoxOC, CloudxTifa, CloudxVincent, YuffiexCid, TifaxBarret
1. No More Turks, No More Shinra Inc

Reno sat atop the roof of his home, staring at the sky. With everything that had happened recently, he and Rude had left the Turks and were living out on the planet itself. They were tired of working for Shinra Inc. Still, there was little trust between himself and Avalanche, not that anything else could be expected.

Rude had gone his own way, leaving him to fend for himself in his new life. Now Reno didn't really know what to do.

Reno took a deep breathe and leaned back, now lying on the roof... then he felt a tile move... and another, and before he knew it he was sliding down the roof. He rolled over, trying to grab onto something, ANYTHING, but to no avail.

Reno tumbled off the roof, and his landing was softened by… Cloud's bike. "Son Of a…"he started to say, dusting himself off, when he realized whose ride he had knocked over and damaged. And then he saw Cloud a couple feet away. "I.. uh… Slipped?" Reno sputtered, backing away slowly.

Cloud returned the bike to its upright position. "You're paying for that."

"Sure… yeah… What're you doing here, anyway?" Reno asked, composing himself.

"I was about to ask you the same. You're not up to anything, are you?"

"I left Shinra… so did Rude. The rest of the Turks have left us alone so far, But…" He shrugged his shoulders.

"If you're up to something, I'll find out. " Cloud got on his bike and tried to start it, but it wouldn't.

"Um… You can use mine…" Reno offered, nervous again.

"Get this fixed and to me in two days, or I'll use you for sparring practice." Cloud said as he hopped on Reno's Bike and took off.

"Damn stupid Spike-head" Reno grumbled and kicked Cloud's bike, "OW, Son-of-a.. ow ow ow!" He yelled. "RRRRgg.. sometimes I really hate him." Reno walked Cloud's bike down the street to a repair shop, favoring his injured foot.

"68,000 Gil... and it'll be ready in a week." The mechanic said.

"I don't have a week… I have.. 2 days… "

"Two days? Why the rush… look.. it's 5 days.. that's the best I can do.."

"But Cloud's gonna whomp me if I.. Look, how much to get it done in two days?"

"Well… if you put it that way… Hmmm" The mechanic thought a minute. "236,000 Gil, up front, and it'll be perfect in 36 hours."

"236,000 GIL! Are you Kidding me!" Reno Pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Take it or leave it, buddy… It's not my ass on the line."

Fuming, Reno paid him. "When I die of starvation, I'll come back from the dead and haunt your ass forever." Reno grumbled as he left.

Now over a quarter Million Gil Poorer, Reno walked into town, or what was left of it. He'd never realized it before, but Midgar was really a horrible place to live.. he considered moving to Kalm, where many others had moved, but hadn't yet made up his mind.

Not even paying attention, he stumbled over a bottle and fell to the ground. "Today is just not my day…" He grumbled, moving to get up… but then he noticed something. From Ground level, he could see under a dumpster in the alleyway… underneath the dumpster was some sort of wet, dark liquid… and was that.. a hand? Reno Got up quickly and ran behind the Dumpster to investigate.

((What Happens Next? Who's this Person behind the Dumpster? Are they Alive? Find out in the Next Chapter!))


	2. Merina

DISCLAIMER: (since not posted before) I do not own this world or any Characters other than new ones I make up.

----------------------------

Reno rounded the dumpster to find a pile of garbage on the other side. "Psh.. it was just my imagination…" he turned to leave, but heard a cough. Intrigued once more, he began to pull the trash off, and found a girl.

She was bloody and cut up all over, barely breathing. "Oh My…." He knelt down and picked her up… for once not caring about dirtying his suit. Knowing the clinics around here would just accuse him of hurting her, he hurried her back to his house and put her in his bed… He supposed he could just sleep on the floor.

Reno, who had never really been the "Nice" type.. and had never nursed someone back to helath, went of soldier instincts and First Aid training, trying to clean her up as best as possible… However... she was a girl, which limited the things he felt comfortable with in caring for her. He was also severely lacking in supplies.

He knew who he had to call… but he dreaded it. He went to the bar, got some whiskey, and took a big swig of it before swallowing his pride/fear and calling Cloud on his cell.

"What!" Cloud asked, aggravated.

"I.. Uh… I found this girl.. and uh.. I don't.."

"You're sick, you know that?"

"No No! That's not it.. I just.. I need you to bring medical supplies… lots of them… and Tifa… I need you to bring Tifa… And maybe a change of clothes… " Reno spilled out the story of finding the girl, and Cloud's attitude changed.

"We'll be right there… but if this is a trick, so help me…"

"It's not… just hurry.." Reno said.

Cloud hung up, as did Reno, who immediately collapsed on the floor, shaking his head.

cough Cough "Hello? Where am I?" cough cough. A weak voice came from the Bedroom and Reno made his way there.

He sat beside the bed. "I'm Reno… you.. I found you in the Alley… my fr… some people I know are coming to help." He said.

"Reno…" she whispered, barely audible, and then passed out. Reno could still hear her labored breathing, though, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Cloud walked into the room as if he lived there, and Tifa was right behind. He set a large box down and Tifa set to helping the girl right away. Cloud grabbed a couple Materia and started using healing spells.

"She was awake... for a minute… she asked where she was… and then she passed out again." Reno told them.

Tifa and Cloud just nodded and continued to heal the girl.

"Okay boys, time for you to go." Tifa said.

"Oh… You have to.. Right…" Reno left, and Cloud followed behind.

"So you have a heart, now?" Cloud asked, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"So what if I do?" Reno snapped. "Just because I worked for Shinra doesn't mean I don't care about people!"

"Yeah, it does." Cloud said.

Reno gritted his teeth. "I'm not like that anymore… anyway…"

"Sure…" Cloud said sarcastically.

Reno reached for his weapon.. "You!... You…!"

Cloud had his blade at Reno's throat in less than a second. "Don't even try"

Reno took a step back. "Eh… whatever" he put his weapon away and sat at the table.

"Your bike sucks." Cloud said.

Reno just grumbled "Your bike sucks" he imitated.

Tifa came out of the room. "Now, Now boys… play nice" she teased. She approached Reno. "I changed her clothes, and you shouldn't have to worry about them getting in the way to help her because it's shorts and a tank top. I left more clothes in case she heals faster than expected… but I doubt it. We'll stop by every now and then to make sure she's okay. Just make sure she takes the vitamins I left and she drinks lots of water."

She turned to the door and Cloud went with her. As she reached for the doorknob, Cloud did as well, and their hands touched. They were still for a moment, then Tifa pulled back her hand and Cloud opened the door. A Few seconds later, Reno heard the Bike start up, and they were gone.

A bit more relieved, Reno walked back into the room. His trash can was full of bloody gauze, and Tifa had thrown the girl's clothes and his old sheets in the trash as well. Tifa had even put the girl under the covers, to keep her warm in the cool night. A bottle of pills and a big glass of water sat on a stand next to his bed, along with the large amounts of jewelry that apparently belonged to the girl (Reno hadn't noticed it before).

Reno sat beside her on the bed. Tifa had cleaned her wounds, but the girl was still dirty, filthy in fact. He got up once more and went to the bathroom, where he retrieved a wash basin of warm perfumed water (the perfume left by his last girlfriend) and a soft washcloth.

Reno again sat beside the bed. He washed the girl's hair as best he could, and her face.. he had to change the water often, but finally had washed all he felt comfortable with washing. He retrieved his brush and brushed her hair as gently as possible. (Seeing as he had long hair in the back, he knew how best to do it.)

She woke as he did this. "Reno… right?" This time her voice was a bit more audible.

"Yeah… My friends helped me… Tifa changed you… Not me" he added quickly.

"I feel better... a little" She said, smiling.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you want… I'll help you out." Reno said, continuing to brush her hair.

"My name is… Merina." She said, reaching her hand up to touch his.

Reno was surprised by how soft her hand was… He couldn't think for a moment. "Merina?" he said finally. "I… like that name."

Merina closed her eyes. "How is it... that you are so gentle?" she asked, referring to her hair.

"Oh that… well.." Reno Pulled his ponytail over his shoulder to show her.

"Wow… it's longer than mine.." She smiled.

Reno had finished brushing her hair, and lay the brush on the bedside stand.

"Do you.. have something to eat?" She asked.

"I… uh… yeah… let me see." Reno got up and went to the kitchen. "Shit.. now what… I can't cook… dammit…" He started going through his cupboards. When he opened one of the top ones, all of his pots and pans fell on top of him, making a huge noise.

"Shit! Dammit!" He grumbled, kicking a pot only to hurt his toe and wind up hopping around the kitchen on one foot. This, in turn, caused him to jump onto a pot handle and lose his balance, and he fell backwards on top of all the pots and pans. "Wha… Aaaahhh!" He yelled as he fell. Again the clatter of pots and pans. He was dazed for a moment, then returned to his feet.

"Oh yes, the egg rolls!" he said, making his way to the Fridge. He had a leftover tray of egg rolls, one of Rude's signature dishes, on the top shelf. He took them out and popped them into the microwave for a few seconds, then grabbed some soy sauce and took the tray into the bedroom.

Merina giggled.

"I.. uh… My Rude Friend theses made…" Reno said, handing her the tray as she burst into a giggle fit. "I Mean.. uh.. my friend Rude made these.. they're good.." he smiled, embarrassed he had made such a fool of himself.

Merina smiled and started eating an Egg Roll. "mmm, Very good.." She said. She ate three, and then set the tray aside. "I'm so tired…"

"Yes… well… if you need anything, I'll be on the couch in the living room, so just call, okay?" Reno said, moving to get up.

"Oh… don't.. don't leave me alone…" Merina suddenly got a scared look on her face.

"I'll just be in the next room…" Reno said.

"Just.. please… just… lay with me until I fall asleep…?" She looked up at him, obviously scared to be alone after everything that had happened.

"I.. Uh…" Reno broke into a nervous sweat, and bit his bottom lip, unsure of what to do.

"Just lay her a little while… please?" She asked again.

"O.. Okay.." he lay on the bed on his back, hands resting on his stomach, staring at the ceiling. A few seconds later, he felt Merina's head on his shoulder and arm over his body.

"You… saved my life… Thank you… thank you for not leaving me alone…" and then she was asleep.

Reno, afraid to move, lay motionless until he finally fell asleep, clothes and all…

So? What do you think? Please R&R! Suggestions are always welcome.


	3. Dead, All Dead

Thanks to demonoftheblackflames for my first review! Alright, here is chapter 3!

--------------------------

Morning broke through the windows and Reno blinked against the bright light. He turned his head and realized Merina was next to hem, and leapt nearly 10 feet to get out of bed. "Oh crap… I fell asleep here… Dammit…" He grumbled.

Merina stirred, stretching a little as she woke. "Mmm… Your bed is so comfortable…" She said.

"Yeah… uh.." Reno wasn't sure what to say.

Merina moved to sit up in bed, but fell back against the pillows in pain.

"You really shouldn't move by yourself. I'll help you…" Reno walked back over to the bed and propped Merina up against some pillows so she could sit up.

"Thank you." She said.

"Yeah… I'm gonna take a shower and then make breakfast… I hope you like cereal…" Reno left the room, praying she hadn't noticed his "Morning Visitor."

Reno closed the bathroom door behind him. "What did I get myself into?" he grumbled as he undressed. He threw all the clothes in a pile on the floor, took down his ponytail, and jumped in the shower. The warm water felt good on his skin, and he took his time washing off.

By the time Reno finished, the bathroom was full of steam, and it was hard for Reno to see. As he stepped out of the shower, he began to slip, but luckily, caught the edge of the sink in time to steady himself. He toweled off quickly, then wrapped the towel around his waist and headed back to the bedroom, forgetting for a moment who was in there.

Merina grinned when he came in. "Oooh…:" she teased.

Reno flushed red, and, without turning around, quickly grabbed a suit out of the closet and left the room the change.

Embarrassed yet again, Reno dressed and set to cleaning up the kitchen and getting some cereal. By now, the heat of the day was already starting to press in on the house, and Reno went to the thermostat to turn on the AC.

Merina waited patiently for Reno, amused by his constant clumsiness… Still, she worried she would be found here.. and worried for Reno's safety if she was…

Shinra Inc was after her… she knew too much about a secret project they had going on…

In thinking about this… she realized something… She knew who Reno was. She remembered now. He was a Turk… or as rumor had it, a former Turk. He had seemingly left after some incident with his family… it was kind of hush-hush... but she'd heard about it.

When Reno came in, she asked him "Reno… why did you... Leave the Turks?"

Surprised by the question, Reno didn't answer right away. He thought a moment. "If I tell you… then you have to tell me why there are people after you…"

"Okay… I guess… I could… " she sighed, regretting her request now… but the damage was done.

"Okay, so… Me and Rude were doin this mission… and then… we were supposed to… I was supposed to…" Reno paused and took a deep breath. He was visibly shaken… upset, and holding back emotion. He hadn't talked about what happened with anyone. Maybe Cloud and the rest would welcome him more because of it.. but he couldn't tell them.. not just yet.

"Reno?" Merina said, reaching a hand out to place it on his wrist.

"They wanted us to… to kill this whole town… all the women and children… all because… because they were… because one person in the town had… had seen something they weren't supposed to." Reno grasped the sheets in a tight fist, so tight, in fact, that his knuckles were white. "We refused… well… I refused. So they… they…" he was fighting back tears now. "They killed my family. My parents, my cousins, my Aunt and uncle… everyone. They're all just… just gone…" Reno sat there, silent now, brooding in a mix of anger and sorrow.

Merina stared down at her lap. "Reno…"

Reno pulled himself together and looked up at Merina. "So now it's your turn. Why did someone try to kill you?"

Merina bit her lip. "I'm the only one left, Reno…"

Reno looked up at her, fire and curiosity in his eyes.

"They sent someone else. They… killed everyone, but I ran away. I ran and ran, but they found me. They attacked me in that alley, and they thought I was dead… and I thought I was going to die…" she started to cry.

There was a knock on the door, and then he just walked in. It was Cloud.

"You made her cry?" he said, more a statement than a question.

"No! We were… talking. She told me what happened to her and"

"Tifa said no stress." Cloud interrupted.

"But I"

"I swear, Reno. You fuck everything up." Cloud said angrily.

"I…" Reno started to protest, but changed his mind. "I know."

Cloud paused. "What?"

"I know… that's why I… oh forget it." Reno got up to walk away.

"You should tell him…" Merina spoke up weakly.

"Tell me what, Reno?" Cloud said.

"I.. Uh…"

"Reno saved me twice." Merina spoke up.

Both Reno and Cloud were silent. Reno gave her a pleading look not to say anything, but she did.

"My town… they... the Turks... killed everyone… but I got away. I ran here, and they attacked me… left me there…"

Cloud looked at her, still puzzled and very intrigued.

"That was supposed to be Reno's mission. Reno and Rude… they're famous for their explosives… if they had come we all would have…"

Reno looked away as Cloud shot him a piercing look. "So you have a conscience after all…" he said.

"It didn't help, did it?" Reno couldn't hold the tears back anymore, and his voice was full of anger. "They killed them all… al those women and children! And they came back and they killed… my family… my mother, my father… my little sister…" tears were flowing down his cheeks. He picked up his weapon "URYA!" he slammed it into the wall, plaster going everywhere. "I'll kill every last one of those Shinra Dogs!"

"Welcome to the Club." Cloud mumbled. "I picked up my bike already… from that shop. He put the money back in your account. He owed me a favor."

Cloud left, and Reno collapsed in a heap on the floor, staring blankly into space.


	4. Attacked

((I'm considering a CloudxTifa, VincentxTifa, VincentxCloud love triangle. Please include your opinion on this in your Review! PUHLEASE REVIEW! Thanks

---------------------------

I went behind the bar and poured myself a drink, not even bothering to close the door. I downed it quickly, and opted to just drink from the bottle rather than pour another.

Tifa glared at me, but I offered no explanation. This was some heavy sht, and I needed to think.

She put her hands on her hips, and I looked away. "CLOUD! What the Hell is WRONG with you!" she demanded. I shrugged, taking another swig. Mmmm, Vodka.

Now she was tapping her foot. I didn't look but I knew she had her arms across her chest and was giving me the evil eye.

Finally, after a couple more swigs, I moved to the other side of the Bar, closed the door, and then sat down.

"Well?" she said.

"Reno is… no longer an issue." I managed, taking another swig. Damn, it's almost gone.

"CLOUD! WHAT DID YOU"

I cut her off "I didn't, Shinra did."

She was quieter now, curious.

"Apparently, Reno has a heart. He refused an assignment to kill a village… the whole village, over some stupid Shinra secret. They killed his family."

Damn, bottle's empty. I reach for another, but she stops me.

"Cloud… it's…" that's all she could manage.

I remember when they killed my family… those bastards. When Reno said it, everything came rushing back. I don't want to think about it. How about those memories, huh? Two sets of them nonetheless. Twice the pain. Twice the anger. Stupid Shinra and Stupid Sephiroth. I hate all of it. Where the hell is the Vodka?

Tifa grabs my hair.

"Ow! Hey, let go!" I smack her hand and she lets go of me.

"There's no time for this crap, Cloud. Wallow in your memories some other time." She said, finally letting go.

I scrambled to a mirror to fix my hair, the Vodka temporarily forgotten. Then I felt her there, her arms around me.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was soft now.

I turn around and face her, and she rests her head on my chest. "Cloud… you should bring him here… both of them. If Shinra's after her, it's not safe there. Especially if they find out Reno is helping someone he was supposed to kill."

"I know…" It's all I could say. I could feel her heartbeat. And her face against my cheek felt… wet. Was she crying?

"Cloud… Don't ever leave me…" she mumbled against me.

----------------------

The pain is near unbearable, but I smiled anyways. It seems fate that brought Reno and I together. I noticed that he never eats, though. He feeds me, and he prepares food for himself, but every time, it's put away unfinished.

He stayed with me as I fell asleep tonight, but not in the bed this time. He pulled up a chair next to me, and held my hand as I fell asleep. With the nightmares, though, I couldn't stay asleep, and now I'm the one watching over him.

It's funny, how he sleeps. He is slumped down in the chair, one foot n the floor and on foot on the bed. One arm is draped over his eyes, and his head is tilted back, resting on the conveniently tall bedside table. His mouth is open. I can't help but giggle, even though it hurts me all over to do so. _Oh my goodness, now he's smacking his lips! _It's so incredibly funny.

Can you believe that? After all this, I can still laugh. I suppose it's because… because I know my family is okay now… in the lifestream. Maybe it's also because of him, I don't know. He has that smiled... the one he has on his face when he thinks I'm not looking at him.

Laughter helps me feel… like I'm stronger. I can feel my family with me. It makes me feel like everything will be okay. In fact, I know it will be… because he saved me… twice. That can't be just a coincidence, can it? The fact that he's the only Turk on speaking terms with someone who saved the world... twice… that's not a coincidence, either. It just can't be.

I have a funny idea…

Beside the bed is the remnants of dinner, including a can of whip cream. I filled up his hand that I had been holding with it, then tickled his nose with his own ponytail.

Twitch twitch went his nose.

I tried again. This time his ears. twitch twitch

"EEEEEeee! That's so Cute! He can twitch his ears" I squeeled, trying not to wake him at the same time. I tried again, this time his lips.

SPLAT it was everywhere. He woke with a start, and I tried to hold in a giggle. He licked his lips.

"Mmmm..." he said, then realized he was covered in whip cream. "Hey! What's the big Idea?" he yelled, though not really loud.

"I just wanted to laugh…" I said innocently.

He didn't fall for it. "Laugh, huh?" he smeared whip cream on my face. I picked up the can and prayed more on him. It went back and forth, and I laughed so hard… but somehow there was no pain… for a few minutes, there was only joy.

Finally, we settled down, and the pain came back.

He sat back in his chair, having wiped both of us clean of any Whipped cream.

"Thank you…" I said quietly.

Reno shook his head. He didn't answer me, he just took my hand.

I looked at him, and he looked sad, but I didn't ask why. I'm so… tired… sleep hits me like a train, and I go into dream world.

----------------------------------

She's asleep again, thank God. It's easier to change her bandages while she sleeps… it feels too awkward if she watches me.

Her bleeding has gone down a lot, and it wasn't as hot today, so she didn't get all sweaty here in bed. At this rate, she may stand on her own as early as tomorrow. Honestly, I have no idea how she's healing this fast.

Did fate bring us together? The thought of it… sigh.

I'm so damned tired… why am I so tired? I can't fight it anymore. I find a comfy position in the chair and I'm out like a light

------------------------------

When Reno woke in the morning, Merina wasn't there. Panicked, he looked around. Then he heard the banging on the door.

"Reno! I need to talk to you!" It was Rude.

"Shit, can't risk it!" Reno said to himself as he quickly cleaned up the bedroom, finding Merina hiding under the bed.

"I heard him.. I was afraid he'd let himself in" she whispered. HE nodded his head.

"I'll get rid of him as soon as I can." Reno said. He finished hiding everything and went to answer the door.

"I'm sorry" Rude said.

Reno stared at him with a puzzled look on his face, until he saw _them _step out from behind him. The Turks number 2 team.. well, number one now that Reno and Rude left. Rude disappeared as the two Turks beat him repeatedly, hitting mostly I the face and the gut. He tried to fight back, but to no avail. The other two had weapons, and he had left his in his room.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Reno lay on his side on the floor. His left eye was bleeding, and he'd lost a couple teeth, but didn't have the energy to spit out the blood, so it just sort of ran out of his mouth. He held is side in pain.

"You're fucking lucky, Reno. If we had our own way, we'd kill you." The Mikono said. They both laughed and... pissed on him. He made a face and tried to turn his head away, but that only resulted in Meseta them pissing on his face, and in his hair. When they finished, they spit on him and went to leave. "You interfere again, and we'll have to kill you. Stay outta the Turks' and Shinra's way." Mikono said, then slammed the door.

Dazed, Reno got himself up, thanking God they hadn't broken his ribs. He stumbled into the shower, clothes and all, and turned on the water to an almost unbearable heat.

"Um.. Reno? Are you… oh my God!" Merina had come in, bracing herself on the wall for support. She saw Reno and sank to the floor. "Reno… was this because.."

"Because I left the Turks? Yeah" he spit blood into the bottom of the Shower, leaning against the wall for support. His head pounded and he felt sick. Too sickened by the stench of Urine and blood to be Modest, Reno took of all his clothes and threw them in the trash (he has an open shower… no door or curtain... a nice tile one..).

Merina smelled the overpowering stench as the clothes flew over her head. "Oh my God, they… _pissed on you?"_

"Yeah… yeah they did." Reno said, washing his body off, and scrubbing a little too hard. His skin became raw and red from a mix of the water ans scrubbing, but at least he felt clean. He turned of the shower and toweled off, quickly dressing (well, as quickly as possible, considering). He helped Merina back to bed.

"I'm going to pack really quick, and then we're leaving." He said, shoving clothes and medical supplies into some bags.

Merina sat on the bed and watched him. After everything that had happened to him, he was still concerned about _her._

"Why, Reno?" she whispered to herself. He didn't hear her.

Soon, Reno was ready. He packed everything onto the back of his Bike, then carried Merina outside. He put his long black trench coat on and sat on the bike with Merina behind him. "Get inside the coat, and hold on as tight as you can to my waist." He said. She complied, and was nearly completely hidden by his coat. He could feel her warm breath on his back, and her arms held him tightly.

He started the motorcycle and took off. He prayed Cloud would let him stay at 7th Heaven, because right now, they had no place else to go.

------------------------------

So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Weird? Got some ideas? Let me know!

Now excuse me while enslave Reno to do my bidding

Reno: is that a leash?

ME: Hee hee hee

Reno: Waahh! tries to run

Me: Get your Bishie butt Back Here

WE'RE SORRY, BUT THE REST OF THIS SCENE HAS BEEN CENSORED SO AS NOT TO TOTALLY CORRUPT YOU MIND! PLEASE READ THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN IT COMES UP! THANK YOU.


	5. Family

WARNING! This chapter contains CloudxVincent and CloudxTifa. Also, a big surprise right at the beginning!

-----------------------------------

It's morning, and I know he's down there with her… lying in her bed… holding her. It's such a lie. He acts like they're married or something.

_Why can't he just admit it? What is he afraid of?_

I hate it… I hate to know that he… makes love to her... no... not making love, that can't be it. He doesn't love her, does he?

No, it's more like… just… just sex. That's all it is, really, is sex. Even then, I don't know why he would choose her over me.

"Hey! Vincent! Cloud here?" Came Reno's panicked voice from the doorway. I was suddenly very aware of my clenched fists and angry stare towards Tifa's room. I turned around, trying to calm down a bit.

"He's still in bed. What the hell are you doing here? Cloud told you before he doesn't want you here." The arrogance of that Reno, I swear.

"Things have changed" he said.

It was then that I saw her. Was that? Oh my GOD! She looked _just like him!_ But it can't be her… I heard her village was destroyed and everyone killed. There's no way…

I shrugged it off and knocked on Tifa's door, which Cloud answered. I found myself without words for a moment as I caught myself staring at him. He was, after all, wearing ONLY his boxers. He saw me starting and glared at me.

"Ahem.. uh, well… Reno's here.. and it seems to be some sort of emergency." I finally managed. _Damn! How does he do that to me?I never lose my cool.. unless it's Cloud…_

Within minutes, he's dressed and talking to Reno about what happened.

---------------------------

He looks terrible. "What the hell happenned?" I pulled up a stool next to him to talk as Tifa took Merina to a Bedroom downstairs.

"IT was… another team. They caught me off guard because Rude was the one that knocked on the door. Next thing you know I'm on the floor, bleeding, and covered in piss." Reno was angry, and bruised up, but it looked like he'd be okay.

"Did they know Merina was there?"

"No... they didn't, but they would eventually. That's why I got on the bike and came here. It's not safe for us there."

I nodded. "Well, Tifa took Merina to the spare room downstairs. Take some time to help her while I figure out what to do."

Reno got up and headed down below, trying hard to cover up all the pain he felt.

_What was all this about? And why is it that I get this strange feeling I know that girl?_

This is beyond weird… but I can't shake the feeling.

-------------------------

Vincent approached Cloud, now that the room was empty, save them. "I saw how you look at that girl" he said, staring at Cloud, who refused to return the eyes contact.

"She's just so… familiar." He said, kicking a rock across the floor.

"You know… I didn't believe my own intuition at first… but then… watching you look at her, I knew I was right."

"What do you mean?" Cloud finally looked up at him, and Vincent's heart skipped a beat, though he wouldn't show it.

"I mean, Cloud, that girl… You noticed her eyes were colored from Mako… right? Same color as yours? And looking at her is like, oh, looking in a mirror?"

Cloud nodded. "It is… I couldn't put my finger on it, but it is…"

"She's your… twin sister, Cloud. She was experimented on, and all your memories of her were stripped away. I remember... all those years in that coffin… I overheard some things."

Cloud had a tears welling up in his eyes.

"She was in that village that Reno was supposed to destroy… the one that the Turks went through and killed everyone. She was the reason they went there… the real reason. She must have gotten away. Reno found her after they left her for dead…"

Cloud clenched his fists so hard that his nails dug into his hands, and his palms bled, the blood dripped on the floor. "All this time… all this time I had family, and I didn't know! And YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"I didn't tell you because I thought she was dead. They said she died a long time ago… but that has to be her… it has to."

Cloud wanted to be mad at Vincent. He wanted to hit him, hurt him, make him feel that pain he felt… but that feeling melted as soon as Vincent touched his shoulder.

"Don't you see, Cloud? It's a good thing you're finding out… forget that you didn't know… you have family now… real flesh and blood…." Vincent said more softly. His velvety voice helped calm cloud, though he still fought back the tears. He looked up at Vincent, staring at those gorgeous crimson eyes. His heart felt like it stopped.

As he looked up, Vincent touched his chin, lifting it towards him. In response, Cloud moved towards him. He felt Vincent's arms around his waist… and then the kiss.

Cloud was surprised at first… and he didn't move. Though he and Vincent had always had… feelings, they had never acted on them, but now… now he didn't care. Finally, he wrapped his own arms around Vincent and returned the kiss, until he could no longer breathe. He rested his head on Vincent's shoulder. "Thank you…" he murmured.

-------------------

Tifa was taken aback when Reno pushed her out of the way. "Let me… I know her better than you." He said, helping prop Merina up on some pillows. Merina smiled at him in response, amused.

"You should be nicer to her, you know." She scolded.

Reno sighed. "You're right..." he turned to Tifa. "I'm sorry... it's just that… I just... I want to know she's okay" Reno managed, before turning back to help Merina.

-----------------

_Oh my word, she loves him!_ Merina touched Reno's head gently, sweetly, as he tucked her into bed and changed her bandages. She played with his hair as if it were the only thing she ever wanted to do.

I don't think Reno even knows it… He doesn't have a clue how Merina feels. It's like watching some sappy movie, both of them are laughing about things that no one else would understand. They were both in a lot of pain, but smiles painted their faces… joy.

Somehow, Merina's smile seemed familiar. It reminded her of something she ached for but rarely saw, yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

We all got quiet when we heard Cloud yell upstairs, though, and listened closely.

"_All this time… all this time I had family, and I didn't know! And YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" (Cloud)_

"_I didn't tell you because I thought she was dead. They said she died a long time ago… but that has to be her… it has to." (Vincent)_

There was a pause, and they looked at each other, waiting to hear more.

"_Don't you see, Cloud? It's a good thing you're finding out… forget that you didn't know… you have family now… real flesh and blood…"_

"Is he talking about…" Reno started.

"Me. He's talking about me." Merina said, having just realized it herself.

--------------------------

All those dreams… they meant that... he was the one…

The pain melted away and I smiled. "My family... didn't all die… I mean, when the village was attacked… that wasn't my real family. I thought that they all died so long ago…" I looked up at Reno, and he looked at me with that cute puzzled look he gets.

"You mean that… you and Cloud…"

"He... I always had dreams about a brother… when I was very young. When I saw him today, I felt like I was looking at someone I knew… It was him. Cloud is my brother. Cloud is my only family…" I was in awe of it. "And Reno, if it wasn't for you... we never would have…" I can't even think straight.

_I have family? I HAVE FAMILY!_ I don't know what to do or say.

And there he is, standing in the doorway.

"So… you heard us?" he said, staring right at me. I smile at him, and he comes over to hug me. _Is he… crying?_

"I always felt like… I was looking for something. I thought it was revenge, and then I thought it was justice… And I thought it was love… but it wasn't. It was family… it was you." He told me, hugging me tight as he could without hurting me.

---------------------------------------------

The room was quiet, with no one really knowing what to say. Cloud and Merina hugged for what seemed like an eternity, and it was as if they'd never been apart.

Tifa stood behind Cloud, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling. Though she was still a bit confused, she was happy that Cloud had finally found what he needed… real flesh-and-blood family.

The silence was broken by a familiar chirpy voice and bounding steps down the stairs. "Hey, what's going on? I got here and no one was upstairs so I… wow" For once, Yuffie was speechless. She looked from Cloud, to Merina, to Cloud again. The crossed her arms, tapping her foot, thinking. "HEY! She looks like Cloud! Are you Related?" she asked.

Everyone laughed in spite of themselves. Cloud stood, the two finally breaking their hug. "Yuffie, meet Merina, My… Sister." Cloud said.

It felt good to say it to someone else… he sighed, content.

"That means if Reno and Merina get together, you'll be brothers!" Tifa said, picking up on the chemistry between Merina and Reno.

"What! Huh? No we… No way I just saved her is all…" Reno said, standing up with a panicked/confused look on his face.

Merina blushed. "I could never presume… " she couldn't finish the sentence.

Cloud looked at Reno, and Reno at Cloud, and the two shook their heads. "No way…" they said in Unison "We're too different"

Noticing their joint sentence, they flushed with embarrassment and turned away.

Yuffie giggled. "See! You two are just alike! I don't know whose hair is weirder!"

"HEY! This takes a long time!" Reno and Cloud said at once. They sneered at each other.

"Stop Copying me!" "NO! You stop copying ME!" "I said STOP, DAMMIT!" the growled at each other, frustrated with being called alike in any way.

"Let Go of My HAIR!" "No! You let Go first!"

Yuffie and Tifa were beside themselves in laughter, Merina grinned, and even Vincent cracked a smile. It seemed Reno and Cloud thought more alike then they knew. Finally, though, Yuffie and Tifa pulled the two men from each other.

Both men were cut and banged up in many places. Cloud's hairstyle had been reduced to a shaggy mop that somewhat covered his face, and Reno's hair was tied in bunches of knots and tangles. Knowing the Men's pride in their hair, Tifa set to work fixing Cloud's and Yuffie to fixing Reno's. Then, Yuffie changed her mind and handed the brush to Merina.

"I'm sure you know long hair better than me." She said, grinning. As Reno sat at the edge of the bed, she dressed his wounds while Merina brushed Reno's hair.

Vincent, seeing Tifa occupied with Cloud's hair, fetched some supplies and set to work on cleaning up Cloud's many small injuries.

"What a day…" Tifa said, smiling.

"Yes, Indeed…" said Vincent, looking at Cloud with a secret smirk.

Cloud's face flushed red and he looked away from Vincent.

Yuffie watched the trio with curiosity, stopping her work with Reno for a moment to scratch her head in thought. _What is going on with those guys? Vincent acts like some jealous girl… and Tifa is all clingy when he's around. I swear, if I didn't know any better…_ She shrugged her shoulders and continued her work.

---------------------------------

After everyone was made "whole" again, Cloud reluctantly left to go back upstairs, along with Tifa, Yuffie, and Vincent. Tifa had suggested the give Reno and Merina some alone time.

Cloud sat with his back to the bar, leaning back on it and staring at the ceiling. "We have to do something about those guys… those Turks… what are their names?..."

"Mikono and Meseta." said Tifa.

"Yeah, the M&M's" Yuffie said, giggling.

Cloud rolled his eyes, though a small smile was apparent on his face.

"Yes, well… something has to be done about them. They may have orders not to kill Reno, but I'm sure that'll change if they find out about Merina."

"Not only that, but they'll go after her, too." added Tifa.

"Yes, and us as well." Vincent said.

"We all agree something must be done… but the question is… What?" Cloud said. This was not going to be easy…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Well? I'm especially proud of this chapter… it was fun to write.. had to get all kinds of emotions into it… and YAY! We Finally see YUFFIE (the most super cool ninja of all time…)

Anyway, please R&R while I go get me some Reno.

Reno: "AAAAAAHHH Not again!" runs away

"You know you love me!"

Reno: "I love YOU, not whips and Chains!"

"Hee hee… okay, I promise… no chains"

Reno: "What about whips?"

Whip-pish! (whip sound, lol)

Reno: "AAAAAAAHHHH SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"


	6. Flowers

A week had passed, and together, the group had worked out a plan. Surprisingly, in that short amount of time, Merina had recovered almost completely from her injuries. Little else, however had changed… and everyone's world was about to be set spinning at high speeds…

-------------------------------------------

Reno sat at the edge of the bed, debating on whether he really wanted to get up yet. Despite everyone else's early rise policy, he preferred to sleep in. Still, he didn't feel like an argument if he showed up at 7th Heaven late.

Grumbling, Reno forced himself to get up and get dressed for the day. When he arrived downstairs, everyone else was already sitting at the bar or one of the tables, enjoying one of Tifa's wonderful breakfasts.

"So, we decided to get up at a decent hour this morning, Reno?" Tifa teased, handing him a plate.

"Yeah… I guess." He said, sitting at the closest table and digging into his food.

Cloud shook his head at Reno. "You're gonna have to get used to it eventually." He said.

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Reno said absently.

Merina, having already finished eating, put her plate in the sink and walked outside, letting the bright morning light into the otherwise dark bar. "Oh wow! There's… Flowers growing! I've never seen flowers in Midgar!" She said, delighted in the surprise.

Cloud joined his sister at the door. There were flowers everywhere. Many different colors, but all the same kind that grew in the church… "Aerith…" Cloud said, almost inaudibly.

Merina smiled. "Didn't you say today was your birthday?" she asked him, grinning.

Cloud nodded, then turned to the others. "You guys have to see this!" he said, then stepped outside into the sunlight.

Everyone crowded to the door, and stood speechless once they got there. Overnight, the entire ground had been covered in flowers. They made the once forlorn looking place into something beautiful. Everything seemed more alive…

Tifa grinned ear to ear and hugged Cloud. "She outdid herself for your birthday, Cloud…" she giggled, kissing his cheek.

Cloud smiled and hugged her back. "Let's go for a walk.. all of us." He said, stepping out into the flower fields that had sprouted up in the road.

Reno grumbled about not being able to finish breakfast, but Merina took his hand and soon the two were out the door right behind Cloud.

Vincent followed behind the two couples, too intrigued by the flowers to be frustrated by Cloud and Tifa.

Yuffie came out last, but ran all around the field. She noticed that if you stepped on the flowers, they sprang right back up. Upon this discovery, she began to roll around in them.

------------------------------------------------------

I suppose I should have gone sooner, but I had too much to do. Shera and I… We've been having problems… she just ran off with some fisherman from the future… says his name is 'Wakka' or something like that. I don't know. I'm gonna rename the ship… but I haven't decided what yet. Regardless, the guys need me. I picked up Red XIII on the way, and Cait Sith too.

The day is perfect for flying, and I'm thrilled for it. Midgar is dreary as it is, all dead. Bad weather makes it all the worse.

"Is that… Midgar?" comes Red's voice from the front window.

"Of course it is! You think I don't know how to…" I stop mid-sentence when I see the view. Midgar has flowers and plants growing everywhere, especially around 7th Heaven. Nothing has grown there in so long, it's so strange… yet it seems right. Now with all the plates destroyed, it was merely a matter of time… Still, I thought it would be longer…

"Wow! That's Midgar! Cool!" Cait Sith exclaimed, just as surprised as myself and Red.

"Let's set 'er down and see what's up" I set the 'ship formerly known as the Shera' down on the edge of town and the three of us made our way there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merina has been acting strange around me lately… I'm not sure _how, _she just _is._ Not that I mind. It's not really a bad kind of weird…

_((Okay, pause for a second. I'm having a tough time with this chapter, so bear with me. I know the quality is not my usual, but this is a buffer chapter… ya know, like the middle movie in a trilogy? Just settin up some changes for future chapters))_

I just don't know what to think of it. I suppose it makes me happy… but I don't really know.

"Reno! Hey, space case!" Merina had noticed me staring into space.

"Hey, now… I was just thinking"

"Oh, really? About what?"

"Just… stuff… you know, life and all that junk."

"Life and all that junk? Life is not junk. YOU taught me that… you know Reno, you should really. _Mmph."_

I don't know what came over me, but I kissed her then. I pulled her close to me and kissed her. After a shocked moment, she kissed back, slipping her arms around me. I wondered then, why had I waited so long? I can't believe I wasted all this time… not kissing her…

------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent, a man of few smiles, found himself sitting in the middle of the flower field, a small smile warming the normally cold look on his face. Though Cloud still clung to Tifa, he was making progress. He suddenly felt alright about everything. He knew Cloud would overcome the fear eventually. Cloud had to know that his friends were there for him… no matter what.

Cloud, arm-in arm with Tifa, stared at his feet, then over at Vincent. He chuckled as Yuffie, loud and crazy as ever, rolled right by Vincent in the flowers. Vincent simply shook his head. He looked up and caught Cloud's eye, and for the first time inb public, Cloud didn't look away.

After a few moments, everyone noticed the two staring. Even Yuffie watched silently as Cloud pried himself away from Tifa, strode across the flowers, and kissed Vincent. At this point, Tifa passed out and Yuffie giggled excitedly, jumping up and down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cid stopped in his tracks at the scene in front of him. He wasn't sure what he was seeing. Reno was kissing some girl he'd never met, Vincent and Cloud were… he couldn't even describe it… and Yuffie was trying to wake up Tifa, who had apparently fainted.

Cait Sith just started laughing. For once, he couldn't think of a thing to say.

Red XIII just shook his head and smiled. "That Aeris…" he mumbled with a grin.

"Okay, Okay! BREAK IT UP!" Cid finally yelled, adding a laugh so as not to scare everyone. "Has the whole world gone whacko?"

Reno stood, helping Merina to her feet.

"It's the flowers…" Merina said.

"They seem to make us do things we were afraid to do." Cloud said, brushing himself off.

"You mean, things like me telling Yuffie she is the most gorgeous, wonderful woman I have ever met and now that Shera and I have separated, I'd like to take her on a date?" As soon as Cid said it, he put both his hands over his mouth, surprised at himself.

Yuffie blushed, kicking her toe in the dirt. After a few seconds, she leapt at Cid, throwing her arms around him in a big hug. He hugged her back, grinning.

Cait Sith's laughter was now echoing throughout the town, and others in the area had come out to see what the commotion was. Before anyone knew what had happened, the entire village was romping through the fields, finally doing the things they had wanted to do… some that they'd been holding back from their entire lives.

Tifa, however, was a bit dejected. She didn't really know what to say… not about anything. That is, until she felt strong arms lifting her off of her feet. "You know, I've always loved you…" Barrett said, smiling.

Tifa smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Everyone…" a voice rang out across the flower field, Aeris's voice. None of the other villagers seemed to hear it, however. They all stopped what they were doing to listen. "This place… is Joy. This place will be safe always. The planet… she is winning the battle… she is getting her life back. You must… help her. Destroy the Turks. They are out of control, now. They got a hold on Sephiroth's essence… they have no conscience, only a desire to hurt. Stop them, before they destroy more lives…"

Her voice faded away, and the others all looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing. Game time.

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I admit it, not my best work

Reno: hey! I liked it

Cloud: Me too!

Vincent: Yeah

Yuffie: it was Awesomeness!

Okay… well you guys only liked it because you got to make-out

Yuffie: Nuh-UH! I like rolling in the flowers too!

Merina: Yes, well, perhaps there will be more kissing in the next chapter?

I suppose I could swing that… Now where did Reno Go?

Reno: Eeep… uh.. I… uh…

No bad things this time, Reno… I promise gives him a kiss on the cheek

Reno: sigh Whew… you scared me…


End file.
